Runaway
by CaitlinXcowz
Summary: I left to keep everyone safe. I was a danger to the people I loved and cared about. Not to mention the fact that I was wanted for my powers by some very dangerous people... KankuroXOC


**Well, I found this story on my USB memory stick thing… It's from about a year ago and I thought, 'Hell, I'll post this.' I'm not sure where it's going to go, but I'll figure it out. XD Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

I walked slowly through the sand, admiring the pretty blue hues of the hot desert sky. It was about eight in the morning, but the sun was already up and shining brightly in the Suna sky. I could see the gates of Suna just up ahead. This was so different. The weather was so hot and dry. I loved it. I took in a deep breath of air. In a few moments I would be starting a new life. It made me feel sad that I had to leave my old life, back in Kiri, behind, but it also somewhat comforted me. It comforted me to know that my family and I would be somewhat safer here than I was back in my old village. Yet I was nervous. I was very nervous. I quickly reached the entrance into Suna and was stopped by a dark haired ninja, with bright and eager hazel eyes. His eyes were simply gorgeous.

"State your business here." The guard at the front (the one with pretty hazel eyes) of the entrance into Suna commanded, to me.

"I am interested in taking up residence here," I said as I tucked some of my shoulder length lime green (my hair is dyed…my natural colour is dark brown…but I like green better…) hair behind my ear and gave him a small smile.

"Your name?" The guard asked, as he smiled at me.

"My name is Ami Aizou." I said, while wondering why the hell he was smiling at me. Maybe he was checking me out? I snickered on the inside. Or maybe it was because I smiled at him? I was just trying to make a good impression. For all he knew I could (please note I said _could_) be an enemy. One of the ninja rules is to never show any emotion.

"Where are you from?" The guard inquired, seemingly interested.

"I am previously from the Village Hidden in the Mist." I replied. This was beginning to annoy me.

"Why have you decided to move here?" He asked. When will the questions stop? I had been travelling for many days, and hell, I was beat. I could collapse right here and now, but having someone carry me while I was unconscious didn't sound very appealing to me.

"Personal reasons." I said, slightly annoyed.

"What personal reasons are th-" The guard began to ask, but I cut him off. Damn, he was nosy.

"May I speak with the Kazekage about this? Discussing my life history and reasons for moving here with him seems more…appropriate." I said, while sending him a steely glare.

"Alright. I'll c-c-call someone to escort you to the Kazekage." He said with a tight-lipped, nervous smile.

"Thank you." I said insincerely. Apparently I made him nervous. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Excellent.

I sighed and closed my light green eyes. I was tired. I was nervous. I wanted to be accepted here. I wanted to make friends. I wrung my hands, clad in fingerless black and lime green ninja gloves, together in a nervous gesture. My bag felt a lot heavier than it actually was. It was probably just from the lack of sleep and rest. And food. Just thinking of food made my stomach growl.

I sighed again and opened my eyes. I noticed the ninja who was asking me all of the questions was staring at me. I stared back. He kept on staring at me. I giggled inwardly and checked him over with my eyes. He blushed a light tinge of pink, but he did not look away. He kept on staring at me. Did I magically sprout a third arm? What was his problem?

Maybe he was staring at my totally awesome ninja outfit. I was wearing a lime green top with a black jacket that cut off a few centimetres below my chest and the sleeves went down to just above my elbows. I was wearing black ninja shorts that tucked into my lime green knee-high boots. I also wore lime green fishnets on my arms. I didn't wear my ninja headband, because I was no longer allowed to wear it. I had severed my ties to my old village in order to protect the people. The guard was still staring at me. It was creepy. I wanted desperately to tell him that he should take a picture, because it would last longer, but I bit back my tongue. I did not want to get on anyone's bad side here.

"So…what's your name…?" I asked slowly, drawing out the syllables.

"I'm Riki. Riki Ei." He said with a delighted smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

A long, awkward silence filled the air. I coughed uncomfortably. "So…what rank are you?" Riki asked me.

"Chunin. You?" I asked just to fill the awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"Jounin. Just became one a couple of weeks ago." He answered.

"Nice…" I replied, looking up at the sky.

This was followed by even more silence. I sure as hell felt weird and really awkward.

"…How old are you?" I heard Riki ask.

"I'm fourteen. How about you? What's your age?" I inquired, pretending to be somewhat interested.

He coughed. "Nineteen."

I nodded and looked down at my knee-high lime green boots, with black laces. They were custom made (if you haven't noticed by now, my favourite colour is lime green. I LOVE GREEN!!! It's so fresh and clean and bright. Green is just awesome. Especially lime green. It's the best.).

"So, when d-" Riki started, but was cut off by a blonde girl carrying a large, oversized fan on her back. She did not look happy to be here.

"I'm here. What do you want now?" The girl snapped harshly, as she glared at the guard. She either hated him, was very annoyed, or it was 'her time of the month'. Maybe she was always like this. Or she could have just woken up. I was always on an awful mood after I wake up, but how would I know what this girl is like?

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hey, T-t-t-Temari-c-c-chan." Riki gulped obviously. "H-h-how a-are you t-t-today?"

I snorted. It was so obvious that Riki liked this Temari chick. He did not hide it very well. This was probably the reason she was so ticked off. I mean, what girl wouldn't be? Boys who like you so much they are obsessed and they can't carry a proper conversation with you are pretty damn annoying. Riki sounds like a broken record. That squeaks. I decided to jump in there, and try to save Riki some potential embarrassing moments, even though it would be really funny. I can be nice when I want to be.

"Hey. I'm Ami." I said as I stuck out my hand to Temari in a very direct manner.

The blonde girl Temari, looked at me. "Temari." She said as she grasped my hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." I didn't sound happy to meet her. I would have to fix that.

"Same here." Her voice mirrored mine. Oh joy. Hate a first sight.

"Will you please take me to the Kazekage's office?" I asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." Temari said shortly as she turned around sharply and began walking away quickly.

As Temari turned around and began to walk away, I quickly adjusted my bag on my shoulders, then I started after her, and could here Riki utter a pathetic "See you around Temari-chan!" I sighed. Men. Well, some men. He was at least somewhat normal. I've met worse. Far worse.

"So, what is your business here?" Temari asked me.

"I'm looking into living here." I said flatly. I really did not want to get into describing myself/reasons for moving here to her. To tell you the complete, honest truth, I really don't like this Temari. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeealllllllllllllllllllllly don't like her.

"Oh. Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Really." I replied back, raising my eyebrow as well, as if in a challenge.

"Where are you from?" Temari questioned as she turned her head forward.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist." I replied, sighing.

"I see…" Temari trailed off.

We walked the rest of the way to where the Kazekage was in silence. It was eerie. I personally hate silence. It is annoying and occasionally, scary. I especially hate awkward silences because they are just… you know… awkward.

"Here we are. Just go straight in there and ask the secretary if you can speak with the Kazekage. You will get directions from there." With that, Temari left.

I walked into the building and walked straight to the desk at the front. The room I entered was a very spacious room. A stick thin lady with wiry grey hair was sitting behind a desk inside of the building. I walked up to the lady and gave her a small smile. She looked up at me with a plastic smile on her face, but it did not reach her eyes. Her smile was completely fake.

"Hello. I am here to see the Kazekage." I said to her.

"About what?" She asked in a nasal voice. I cringed on the inside.

"I am interested in taking up residence here." I said.

"Well, do you have an appointment?" She asked as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Uhm… no. I was sent here by the guard at the gate." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't see the Kazekage without an appointment." She replied in a snotty 'I'm so much better than you' voice. Damn her.

"I was escorted here by a blonde chick. Temari, I think her name was, with a giant fan on her back. She said all I had to do was come in here and then I would get to see the Kazekage. I have been travelling for many days. I am tired. I am hungry and I want to see the Kazekage. Right. Now." I hissed angrily, my eyes were glaring darkly at her.

The lady gulped audibly. "Alright… Miss…?"

"Ami. Ami Aizou." I said while glaring at her.

"Right this way, Miss Aizou." The lady said nervously.

She got up from her desk and walked up a staircase with me following her closely behind. She stopped in front of an ordinary, dark, oak door.

"Here you are Miss Aizou." She said as turned around quickly and walked back down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the Kazekage's office. A deep voice rumbled a "Come in" from the other side of the door. I took another deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

I walked out if the Kazekage's building, glad to be back outside. I felt uncomfortable with the Kazekage. He was a very intimidating man. Other than that, he set me up with a small apartment. Kazekage-sama told me where my apartment was, but he did not give me a map, or any other type of directions, but he did show me a picture of what my apartment building should look like, but here in Suna, all of the buildings here pretty much looked the same. I just hoped that I wouldn't get too lost. I was now an official member of The Village Hidden in the Sand. Suna was now my new home. I was flooded with relief.

I had given the Kazekage my file (which I had taken from my old village. The Village Hidden in the Mist) The Kazekage read it over and said that I would be useful to the village and that I would not be put on a three-man team until I got the feel of the village and knew how everything was supposed to work. When I did get put on a team, I would be the fourth member. I was just too thrilled. I closed my eyes and began to walk foreword.

While I walked I kept my eyes lightly closed and I thought. I was thinking about who would be on my team when I got placed on a ninja squad, if I would get along with them, if I'd meet anybody interesting, or if I could find a potential boyfriend, and other things like that. I had enough money to keep myself alive for the next three months, but I hoped that I would get some missions before then. I took another step and collided with something. I fell down flat on my back with an 'oomph' and felt someone land on top of me forcefully. It hurt a little bit. My eyes shot open.

"ACK! What the hell? Why did you fall on me?" I asked angrily.

"It's not my fault! You ran into me!" The man who I ran into, and who was slowly crushing me to death, spit back with the same amount of anger.

"You didn't have to fall on me! Is your sense of balance really that bad?" I snapped at him.

"Well, you didn't have to run into me! Keep your eyes open when you walk and watch where you're going!" He snapped back.

I laughed nervously. I didn't need any enemies. "Sorry. I was just a little surprised. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Eh, that's okay. I shouldn't have blown up at you. Mistakes happen." He said in a voice that sounded completely different from the threatening voice he just used. He actually sounded somewhat sorry.

"Uhm…can you get off of me now?" I asked.

" Sure, sure. Sorry." He said and got off of me. He got up and dusted himself. He then offered his hand to me, but I ignored it and got up by myself. I am perfectly capable of getting up myself without a need for any help. I was not some batty, old, wrinkly, woman who walks with a cane. When I got up and dusted myself off, I grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Ami. I just moved here." I said with a small smile on my lips.

"I'm Kankuro. I've lived here since I was born." Kankuro said back to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Cool." I replied while checking Kankuro over. He was wearing a black suit and a black hat with cat ears on it. How the hell was he wearing this in the desert!? It was freaking hot out! I was sweating severely already, and my clothes weren't nearly as thick as his were! He must be crazy. Crazy, but good looking. He has purple kabuki face paint on his face. He had a bundle of… something on his back that was wrapped tightly in white bandages. Overall, he looked… very… ahem… attractive. I could see he was doing the same thing I was. He was checking me out. I looked up at his face and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"So, Ami, where did you move from?" he asked me as we began walking together, side by side, down the streets of Suna.

"I'm formerly from The Village Hidden in the Mist." I said.

"That's interesting. Why'd you move here?" He asked me.

Wow. I did not want to answer that. I also did not want to lie to Kankuro. I sucked at lying. Most people could easily see through any and all lies that I tried to tell. "I'd rather not talk about it…" I said, "It's a sensitive subject for me."

"Alright." Kankuro paused, "So where are you living?"

I paused and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. That was a really stupid question. "Uhm… right here… in Suna…"

Kankuro laughed. I like his laugh. It was loud and charming. "Yeah, I figured that, only _where_ in Suna. In a house, apartment…?" He trailed off.

"In an apartment. The Kazekage supplied it for me." I said.

"Interesting…" He replied, "So… are you a ninja?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. What rank are you?" He asked me.

"Chunin. You?" I asked.

"I'm still genin. I'm going to the chunin exams that are coming up soon. They're in Konoha this time. Was the exam hard?" Kankuro said/asked.

"It depends. I trained my ass off for years in preparation. A few parts of the exam I almost failed. I was very surprised that I passed, but hell, I'm still happy that I achieved my goal of chunin."

"What did you fail?" Kankuro asked me while looking at me with a small smile on his lips.

"I didn't fail. I almost did." I said, getting a little defensive.

"Fine." Kankuro said with a smirk on his face, "What did you _almost _fail?"

He was teasing me! Humph. Stupid. He would never win an argument against me. I was, politely, strong willed. Impolitely, I was a stubborn, butt-headed girl. Fine. Two people can play the game of teasing.

"At least I made chunin. You're still a genin." I smirked back at him.

"I haven't even taken the test yet! I bet I will become chunin on my first try!" He said arrogantly.

"Whatever you say…" I said mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said as I smiled innocently.

Kankuro rolled his eyes at me.

"So, How old are you?" I questioned him.

"Fourteen. How old are you?" Kankuro replied.

"Same age as you. I'm fourteen." I replied.

"Nice." Kankuro grinned at me.

"I still have no idea where my apartment is…" I said, while looking at Kankuro through the corner of my eye.

"Do you want help finding it?" Kankuro asked.

I smiled widely at Kankuro. "I'd love some help. I sort of suck at directions. And remembering things. Like what buildings look like." Okay, that was a lie. I actually have an excellent sense of direction and I would have probably found my new apartment by myself and I had a pretty good memory, but hell, I liked Kankuro and I wanted to stay around him and chat some more.

"Can I see your key? Then I can know what building you're in."

"Okay. Here." I said as I handed Kankuro my keys to my new apartment.

"Alright, so, you're a ninja, so the Kazekage would have probably put you in one of the three apartment buildings reserved for ninjas coming in from other countries. Most of these apartments are only temporary, because the ninjas that plan on staying usually buy their own place, once they have enough money." Kankuro explained.

"Okay. So, where are these three buildings?" I asked.

"Right this way Ami-chan." Kankuro said with a sly smile as he started walking off in the opposite direction of where we were walking before.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

* * *

I smiled testily at Kankuro. We had been walking around Suna for the past three hours. I was slightly annoyed. And I was hungry. I was really hungry. I was practically starving. The monster in my stomach was trying to claw its way out to get some food.

"So…Kankuro-san… where the hell is my apartment?" I asked him testily.

"It should be around here…" He answered, oblivious to how hungry (or angry) I was becoming.

"We already passed these buildings, you know, before I even asked you for help." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? I thought you said you had a horrible time at directions and remembering things?" Kankuro said as he smirked slyly at me.

I laughed a little nervously and I darted my eyes around. "Yeah…" I coughed, "I do…"

Kankuro's smirk grew wider and he chuckled. "Whatever you say Ami-chan."

Kankuro was calling me 'chan' already? Hm, I wondered if he liked me as much as I liked him. We paused in front of a building. It was the first building that we had stopped at, when I first asked Kankuro to show me where my apartment was. I blinked.

"Well, this is it Ami-chan. Your apartment is right in this building. Third room to your right on the third floor." Kankuro said.

I turned around o look at Kankuro. I blinked. I blinked again. I opened my mouth to say something, but immediately closed it afterwards. I was angry. Kankuro was leading me all through Suna for the past three hours when I was practically dying of starvation, when we had been right in front of my apartment all along!

"What the hell?! We were right in front of my building before! Why didn't you let me go in?! CAN YOU NOT HEAR THE MONSTER?" I screeched. A few bystanders looked at us oddly, but I didn't care. Kankuro was also giving me a weird look.

"Uhm…what monster Ami-chan?" Kankuro asked me.

"The one in my stomach… I'm STARVING! TO DEATH!" I told him.

"If you were that hungry, why didn't you just say so?" Kankuro said, chuckling lightly at me.

"I didn't tell you because I did not think that it would take three hours, THREE, Kankuro-kun. THREE FREAKING HOURS to get to my apartment! I though it would have taken, at a maximum, thirty minuets! Now, I'm going to die. DEATH BY STARVATION!" I said, as I put my hand on my head dramatically. I was just joking about the dying part, but I was really hungry.

Kankuro smirked at me. Apparently he thought I was kidding about being hungry. "Calm down Ami-chan… if you're really that hungry, why don't I just take you out?"

"Really?" I asked with a voice filled with disbelief.

"Really." He replied.

"Yes! Come on! Let's go already!" I said to Kankuro, grabbing his hand and forcefully dragging him away from my apartment and into the streets filled with people.

* * *

"Whoa. That was some pretty good food. I'm stuffed." I said, smiling, "Thank you Kankuro."

"No problem. It was my pleasure." Kankuro said with a grin on his face. I like his grin. It's adorable. Just like him. Kankuro also ate in a cute way. He slurped noodles while trying not to mess up his purple face paint. It was pretty funny. "You only ate vegetables…" Kankuro continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He answered.

"I'm a vegetarian! There isn't anything wrong with that, is there?" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Well, when you're on missions, what do you eat?" Kankuro questioned me.

"Vegetables…or solider pills. Why? What do you eat?" I said cautiously. I didn't know where this was going to go.

"Meat. Lots of meat." Kankuro said with a large taunting smile on his face. He was saying that just to make me angry. Or, at least, try to.

"Eh…I don't like meat." I said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked with genuine interest.

"It reminds me of cannibalism. It's gross…" I said.

"That's… different… and… weird…" Kankuro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story short, my brother once convinced me that ribs, like from a cow or from a pig, was actually human ribs. Since then I can't bring myself to eat ribs or any other type of meat. It really grosses me out. All meat does." I shuddered.

"Sounds like you had a really nice brother." Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Oh, you have no idea." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Come on! I need to drop my crap off in my apartment and then you can show me around some more." I said as I gripped his arm and led him back the way we had came.

I was really surprised that Kankuro had not gotten sick of me yet and that I was not sick of him. I actually enjoyed his company and I'm pretty sure he enjoyed my company as well. On top of that, Kankuro was nice to look at. Really nice to look at. I wonder what he would look like underneath the makeup and without the hat on and without a shirt on and w-

"Hey, earth to Ami, we're at your apartment." Kankuro laughed as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I giggled, "Hey, thanks for showing me around and treating me to lunch and you know, everything else…"

"Hey, it was no problem…" Kankuro said, smiling at me.

"We should hang out again sometimes soon. I had fun today." I said to Kankuro.

"Yeah. I like that idea." Kankuro told me.

"So, I'll see you soon?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yeah! I'll come by tomorrow to show you around some more. Sound good?" Kankuro said.

"Sounds excellent." I smiled.

And with that, Kankuro walked away, waving to me as I waved back. I let myself in to my apartment building. I leaned against the door and sighed happily. My first day in Suna was awesome. Kankuro was so… amazing. And cute. And nice. And friendly. He was just amazing. I could tell that we were going to be friends. So far, I really liked living in Suna.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! ^_^ Please review! If you have suggestions for the plot or whatever else, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
